the_wyrd_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wyrd Worlds
Hello there! I am delighted and humbled you've come to this page to learn what this is all about. The front page makes the concept here seem like A Lot(™) but it's quite a simple thing, really. How This Started Over five years ago I made a seemingly very small decision of logging into a roleplay server for an MMORPG. Unbeknownst to me all the way back then, that unassuming little click of the log in button was my very first step into the world of writing. It was most certainly a baby step and the format of course left something to be desired for individuals who wished to craft legitimate stories; too many of the ones I'd been in were lost to the oblivion of unretrievable chat-logs. Perhaps there's a tiny chance they're still there somewhere, buried deep in the digital catacombs of server towers. Woe to any developer whom comes across those...they should probably stay in that oblivion and for more than one reason. Whoo boy. Over these five years I engaged roleplay on a few different formats and a few different games. In that time I grew as a person, improved as a writer, and became more creative as a thinker. (More on that later.) Ultimately there came a point wherein the ideas I had, the lores I made, and the characters I conjured simply outgrew the format of these games. In perpetual want and need to bring something unique to the table and interesting stories to people, my machinations transcended the formats that they originated in. I found it time, then, to stand my ideas up on their own two feet. To allow them to stand on their own. But not alone. While I perhaps could and maybe even will in time write up stories as solo endeavors, my time in roleplay has shown me that collaborative writing is just as valid. Not only that, but simply more enjoyable for me. I find something very special in multiple muses joining together to weave words together. It's perhaps even intimate in a way. To that end, I've made The Wyrd Worlds Wiki. Wikia's open format enables seamless collaboration with anyone who so wishes to contribute and should anyone do so, I very much look forward to it. What The Wyrd Worlds (Wiki) Is At the very least it is a punny alliteration because 'wyrd' is pronounced 'word'. Ahem. Sorry. This wiki is, and will be if nothing else, a simple documentation hub wherein I can organize my universe on a format I know how to operate. (Why, of all things to learn to code, I ended up learning Wikia...) But I hope that it will become much more because I find that my universe - The Wyrd Worlds - to be as much mine as it is my inspirations'. And, disregarding legalities, the creators of those inspirations own them only as much as their own inspirations do. Ad infinitum. I own The Wyrd Worlds as much as my old roleplay mentors do - the ones who helped me grow as a person and helped me think more creatively. As much as the studios behind my favorite games who opened my eyes to all sorts of fun tropes. So on, so forth. I do not wish to consider myself an owner of any content here. I am simply the progenitor. I hope to bring you 'original' quality content to read in various formats and I hope this content will move you and inspire you in whatever you may do. Perhaps you'll carry my words with you into eternity and they may just influence your own works. Not only would I be unable to stop this, I very much welcome it. But I also invite you to go beyond passive consumption if you so wish. I would love for you to weave wyrd worlds with me and everyone else who will come so that you yourself can bring inspiring works of literature to the world. In time, then, perhaps this wiki will grow beyond a personal repository and into a community of world builders, storytellers, poets, and perhaps even go beyond pure literature. Novels could be published, arts can be commissioned, comics can be made, and more. The sky is the limit. But that all's curtains. I'm still laying floorboards. Help me lay them if you want. What The Wyrd Worlds (Wiki) Isn't There's little to say on this front. The Wyrd Worlds can be lot more than what it can't be. The Wyrd Worlds is its own thing rather than any sort of fanfiction or fanlore based in any other universe. It is its own intellectual property; but is collectively owned by everyone who contributes. It is rooted in Free Culture and is copylefted rather than copyrighted. You will perhaps find references and name drops relating to other intellectual properties in peoples' work here. There is no shame and it is in fact admirable to acknowledge and honor one's inspirations and influences. In fact, I can safely say that The Wyrld Worlds would not exist if not for that MMORPG I logged into over five years ago. The seed that this universe grew from came from that MMORPG - but it is no longer a fanfiction or derivation. Indeed, this whole thing has grown into its Own Damn Thing(™) and anyone is free to water this plant. ---- Maedalaane (talk) 06:20, May 4, 2018 (UTC) Category:Resources